


Rentboy

by thornsilver



Category: Smallville
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-08
Updated: 2003-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornsilver/pseuds/thornsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's easiest to hide in plain sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rentboy

Abjidos studied the room with the faint sneer. The decorations were rich, but that was to be expected. Luthor was watching him from his armchair, impassive, unruffled. His boy-toy was on the settee, silk-clad legs stretched along its length, bare feet crossed at the ankles, an open book on his lap. His dark lashes were long, like a pretty girl's. Quality merchandise, undoubtedly. Anything surrounding a Luthor would hardly dare to be less.

"Look," he gestured with the gun in his hand, "either you give me what I want, or..."

Luthor raised one barely-there brow inquiringly.

"I will splatter your pretty boy-toy's brains all over your expensive carpet."

The boy looked at Luthor inquiringly. Luthor sighed regretfully. The boy moved.

****

Lex studied the video of confrontation again, while Clark watched from behind the chair.

"Well?"

Silence. Clark caught his lover's hand, before he could start yet another replay, and gave him a look. Lex was, as suspected, frowning.

"Bruce was right," Lex said slowly, somehow managing not to choke on the words. "You looked like you are merely well trained, not..."

"Alien from outer space?"

Lex turned his chair to face Clark. Or rather, to face the warm skin, exposed above the belt of the drawstring pants and below the barely-buttoned shirt. For a moment, he had to heroically fight the impulse to just lean closer and lick. Then, he remembered the problem at hand and raised his face towards Clark's.

"You know, I am uncomfortable about you taking the risk of exposure," he had to look away, because even thinking about Clark putting himself on the spot was upsetting, and he had never felt comfortable letting his lover know how much he could affect him.

Clark knelt in one of his easy sinuous movements and gave Lex a light kiss. "And I don't feel comfortable about you taking risks, period. Remember what Bruce said. Compromise."

Lex exhaled against warm lips: "Compromise". And then he smiled.

"What?"

"Don't you dare tell me that you did not enjoy the role of a pampered boy-toy."

Clark straightened and pulled Lex off the chair and into his arms.

"There is no reason for us *both* not to enjoy this role."  


END 


End file.
